1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a handgun, having a frame, a firing pin which is moveable between a rest position and firing position, a barrel mounted upon the frame, a slide for sliding reciprocating movement on said frame, a trigger pivotally mounted upon the frame by a trigger pin, a trigger rod member pivotally connected to the trigger by means of a pin and having a control surface, a spring loaded sear pivotally mounted upon the frame by means of a sear pin, a hammer pivotally mounted to the frame by means of a hammer pin, a hammer rod spring acting onto the hammer, which hammer includes a searing surface and a half-cocked notch, which sear includes a first tang for engaging the searing surface of the hammer, and includes a control projection for engaging the control surface of the trigger rod member, which sear is rotatable between a hammer locking position and a hammer release position, and having a pivotable decocking control device supported at the frame by means of a control device shaft member and having a control member adapted to cooperate with the sear and the hammer for a decocking of the gun.
2. Description of the prior art
Such guns are generally known as semiautomatic pistols which can be fired in a single action mode and in a double action mode, as well.
Such guns should lend themselves to be fired quickly and accurately. Further, they should lend themselves for a safe operation because faulty manipulations, for instance, under stress can lead to an accidental firing of the gun. Such an accidental firing of the gun due to a faulty manipulation can occur when decocking the gun. A decocking of a cocked gun is accomplished generally, in that the operator pulls the trigger slightly and simultaneously holds the hammer with this thumb to slowly move the hammer into the decocked position. The hammer can slip off the thumb such that accidentally a shot is fired.
A further accidental firing of the gun can occur when the gun is dropped on the ground because in certain positions moments of inertion could propel the firing pin against a loaded round initiating an accidental firing of the gun.